


Loyalty Turns to Betrayal

by Noworriessmile



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:56:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noworriessmile/pseuds/Noworriessmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With each new year brings changes and 2014 was to be no different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Allocated Trade Deadline

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction writing. There are surely to be some typos, but bear me and I'll try to get them all fixed. Hope you enjoy!

Monday, January 6th was a day Ella had been dreading and eager to pass. It was the trade deadline of allocated players for the newly founded Houston Dash. Erin had been giving off subtle signs that she wasn’t entirely happy in Chicago, but Ella knew Erin never come right out and tell her. 

Erin’s discomfort with the Red Stars organization had nothing to do with Ella or even her teammates. Rather, it was the overall professionalism, or lack there of, in the organization. Erin just didn’t feel there was a future for her with this team. An idea Erin had kept close to the chest, because she didn’t want Ella to get the wrong idea, because Erin did see a future with Ella. There’s nothing Erin holds dearer than her family and Ella was quickly becoming a staple of hers. 

For Ella, being apart from Erin for a week or even a day was hard enough already; she couldn’t imagine having to spend months apart from one another. Only getting to see each other when their teams faced off. One night every few weeks wasn’t enough for Ella and she hoped Erin felt the same way. Ella had never done a long-distance relationship before, she didn’t know if their love could span the many miles that would be between them. 

There were a lot of things Ella had never done before Erin. Everything about their relationship was new for Ella and Erin’s constant presence was the only thing keeping her grounded during this “experimental” time in Ella’s life. At least that’s how Carm had affectionately classified it. 

Ella had gone about her day as she would any other, hitting the gym in the morning, but rather than meeting up with Erin, Ella spent the day with the rest of her fellow Red Star teammates. She couldn’t stand to be near Erin today, constantly reminded of what she was in jeopardy of loosing. Ella knew Erin was growing suspicious of her distant behavior. But she couldn’t help it, Ella was afraid; afraid of loosing the person she had fallen head over heels for. As the day loomed on the anxiety that had been building was threatening to boil over, but with the setting sun Ella felt some relief come to her nerves. The day was nearly over and Erin hadn’t been traded to the Houston Dash. 

After having spent the day trying to keep her distance from Erin, Ella couldn’t wait to get home and spend the evening with her girl. A notion she feared would be a thing of the past, but was now comforted to know would be indicative of many nights to come. Ella asked Erin’s roommates for the apartment for the night and they were happy to oblige, knowing this was a stressful time for the two.

Erin had been out all day as well. She could read Ella plain as day and knew she was worried about loosing her. Erin was just as worried, but was better at masking her emotions than Ella. Erin racked her brain for someway to reassure Ella that she was indeed her future, but that might mean them having to be apart for a bit. She just didn’t know how to go about it. Just as her mind was replaying the worst-case scenarios her phone buzzed with a message from Ella.

“Hey Erin, sorry I’ve been gone all day can’t wait for you to get home.”

Ella’s message brought a brief smile to Erin’s face, but quickly faded when the smirk was replaced with a pang of guilt. “No worries babe, I’ll be home soon. You want me to pickup some dinner?”

A wider grin couldn’t have stretched across Ella’s face if she had tired. Her heart still fluttered every time Erin used cute terms of endearment, it was a side of her that very few had ever gotten to experience. “No need. I got it covered. Just get home.” Ella proudly typed. 

With that Erin quickly pocketed her phone and headed back to her place, hoping Ella was going to be able to handle the news she had to share. There was much Erin had been keeping from Ella and with the press release soon to be posted Erin couldn’t put if off any longer. 

“Babe, I’m back.” Erin announced as she stepped through the door, dropping her keys and slipping of her shoes as she closed the door. Erin was greeted with a cheerful response.

“I’m in the kitchen.” Ella was just putting the final touches on dinner and beaming as Erin rounded the corner. Ella’s joy from the days result, or lack there of, blinded her to the stoic expression on Erin’s face. 

Erin tried her best to put on a smile, but was failing miserably. She loved Ella’s smile and knowing she was the cause of it, pushed Erin to draw that joy out of Ella anyway she could. Erin passed the counter, standing behind Ella and wrapped her arms tightly around her waist. 

“Hey, perfect timing. I hope you’re hungry. I made your favorite, my gluten-free homemade pizzas!” Ella’s looked over her shoulder to capture Erin’s lips in a quick kiss, but faltered when she noticed the sadness in Erin’s eyes. “Babe, what’s wrong.”

Erin quickly closed her eyes, knowing they had just betrayed her and buried her face in the crook of Ella’s neck and softly kissed the exposed skin at her lips. “Nothing, El. I’m just tired.” 

Ella knew Erin wasn’t being entirely truthful, but she always opened up when she was ready and Ella was too happy to push. She turned fully around in Erin’s arms and brought her chin up to meet her eyes. “Okay, well how about you grab something to drink and I’ll bring you over a plate.” Ella warmly smiled up at Erin, hoping to bring her some comfort. 

Erin didn’t budge; she just pulled Ella in closer, tightening her arms around her waist. Their expressions were polar opposites, but their eyes were both filled with love. 

Ella’s smile started to falter when she noticed the tears pooling in the corner of Erin’s eyes. 

Erin knew she had to tell her…


	2. You Lied to Me

Erin never cried, she could take the hardest hits with the best of them and her body had been broken and torn countless times. However, the thought of loosing Ella was more painful than anything physical she could ever endure. Especially, when there was nothing she wanted more than to share her life with this beautiful woman she now held in her arms. Erin’s search for Ella had been long and hard and now that she had her, she never wanted to let her go. 

This was to be the first true test of their relationship. Does Ella love me enough to understand why I can’t stay in Chicago? Will she hear her out or run? Ella’s a fighter, but will she fight for me? She wasn’t sure. 

Ella couldn’t understand why Erin was fighting back tears. Her mind began to race and immediately thought the worst. Oh my word, she’s breaking up with me.

The silence that hung in the air turned from seconds into what felt like a lifetime. Each of their minds fearing the worst and neither of them wanted to speak, afraid that their thoughts would be made real. Ella’s smile had long since faded and she started to recoil from Erin’s arms. 

Erin felt Ella pulling away and instinctively tightened her grip around her. She knew Ella’s mind had gone exactly where she hadn’t wanted it to go and Erin spoke without thinking. “I’ve been traded to the Dash.” Erin blurt out. It was the lesser of two evils. Erin couldn’t stand for Ella to think for even a moment that she didn’t want her. 

Ella gasped, and dropped her eyes overwhelmed with too many emotions to formulate a coherent response. That’s impossible. Today was the deadline. It wasn’t announced. She would have talked to me first. Wouldn’t she? How could she not have told me… “You lied to me.” Ella still couldn’t look Erin in the eyes, tears threatening to spill from her own. 

Erin’s heart broke at her words. “I didn’t lie.” She would never lie to Ella.

“Well you sure as heck didn’t tell me the truth.” Ella’s voice began to rise involuntarily as her eyes met Erin’s. “How could you do this?”

Erin straightened up at her question. “I didn’t do anything.” She was trying her best to stay even-tempered. The last thing she wanted was for this to end in a screaming match.

“I knew you weren’t happy in Chicago, but I thought you would have talked to me before it came to this.” Ella unwrapped Erin’s arms from around her waist and stepped back, but Erin stepped with her, not allowing any space between them. 

“I’m happy with you, but I can’t stay with the Red Stars. Those two things are completely separate from one another.” Erin reached for Ella’s hand but she pulled away.

Ella didn’t need to look in Erin’s eyes to know that hurt. “Obviously not happy enough. Why didn’t you tell me? You never said anything!”

For the first time Erin had to look away. Ella was right she hadn’t talked to her. It wasn’t because she didn’t trust her. “I was scared.” It came out as a whispered. Had they not been so close Ella probably wouldn’t have even been able to hear her. Erin cleared her throat as her eyes met Ella’s. “I was scared you would think I was leaving you.”

Erin’s confession both surprised and frustrated her. Had Ella not been so upset she would have wrapped her arms around Erin’s neck and kissed all her fear away. “You were scared? So, instead of talking to me, you thought it’d be best to hide this from me and instead leave me.” The reality of those words hit her as soon as they passed her lips. “You’re leaving me.” Ella choked out; her eyes fell to the floor along with her tears as she struggled to stand and leaned on the counter for support. 

Erin’s greatest fear was coming true. She thinks I’m leaving her. “No El!” Tears now fell from Erin’s eyes. “That couldn’t be further from the truth.” Erin brought her hands up to Ella’s face and willed her to look up at her. 

Ella couldn’t resist Erin’s touch again, but she still couldn’t meet her gaze. 

“I love you. I don’t use those words lightly and they’re even truer today than the first day I said them to you.”

Ella’s eyes came up to meet Erin’s and she knew Erin was speaking the truth, she could see it in the depths of her eyes. But that didn’t change the reality of the situation. “But you’re leaving.” Ella didn’t even try to hide her tears any longer. 

Erin let out a heavy sight. “I had to do this Ella. Houston is a great opportunity. This isn’t a decision I made lightly.” 

Ella sniffled, trying to collect herself to have this discussion and found a second strength in her legs. “Again, why didn’t you talk to me about this?” 

Erin dropped her hands to rest against Ella’s neck, her right thumb rubbing soothing strokes against her jaw. “The only thing keeping me in Chicago is you. I didn’t want to put that burden on you. I know you would never stand in the way of my career. I was trying to save you the pain of having to make a choice. But now I can see even my attempts to spare your feelings has caused you pain.” Erin waited for her to respond, but Ella just stared up at her. 

Ella didn’t know what to say. Erin was right, she would never want to stand in the way of her career. Could I have made that choice? Would I have made the right choice? Would I have let her go? Ella knew Erin was right, but that didn’t make her feel any better. “I don’t want to let you go.” 

For the first time, since Ella’s text, a small smile pulled at the corners of her mouth. “You don’t have to El.” Erin’s eyes lingered on Ella’s lips as her left thumb came up to trace along the edge of her lower lip. 

Ella’s eyes fell shut and her lips parted ever so slightly at the gentleness of Erin’s touch. 

The warmth of Ella’s breath on her fingertips sent a chill down Erin’s spine. Tentatively, she leaned down and lightly grazed her lips against Ella’s. Erin’s teasing nature was having its way with Ella and by the second pass of her lips Ella couldn’t stand it any longer. 

Ella rocked up on her toes and locked lips with Erin. She could feel Erin’s smirk against her lips, but she didn’t care. 

As much as it pained her, Erin tried to pull back from Ella’s lips. “Ella, wait.” 

But Ella had Erin right where she wanted her and she wasn’t letting go. 

Erin tried to speak against Ella’s lips once again. “El--”

She wasn’t stopping. “Uh-huh.” 

“We--” 

“Uh-huh.” Ella couldn’t control herself as her hands drifted up her legs to lightly rest on Erin’s hips. But it wasn’t her fault Erin had started it. 

Ella’s persistence was amusing, as Erin couldn’t help but chuckle. “Need to--” Now she could feel Ella smiling against her lips. 

“Uh-huh.” Ella’s hands found skin as they worked up the buttons on Erin’s shirt.

“Talk.” Erin gasped in a breath, quickly loosing her resolve at Ella’s touch. 

“Uh-uh…” It was going to take more than that to stop Ella.


	3. Too Good to Let Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit more mature, so don't read if you're not interested.

Ella turned her face to deepen the kiss, not hesitating to slip her tongue into Erin mouth. Erin completely lost her train of thought, being provoked into action as Ella’s hands grazed over her abs, rising up her chest, slipping off her shirt. 

Erin swiftly shrugged out of her shirt and dropped her hands around the back of Ella’s thighs, effortlessly taking her up in her arms. 

Ella giggled into their kiss and didn’t resist her touch, seamlessly wrapped her arms and legs around Erin pulling them as close together as possible. 

Erin wasted no time in carrying Ella to her bedroom. Just as Erin reached the bed and was leaning to lay Ella down. Ella released her legs from around her hips, hopped down. 

Erin was taken aback as their lips parted for the first time since their innocent kisses started. “What?” Erin’s voice was labored, as she struggled to slow her pounding heart. Ella had that effect on her. Good thing she was a professional athlete otherwise there would be reason for concern. 

The corners of Ella’s mouth turned up into a mischievous grin as she stepped into Erin and leaned up for a kiss. Just as Erin’s lips met hers, Ella pushed her onto the bed. 

Erin couldn’t help but smile; she loved seeing Ella like this. She leaned up on her elbows and watched Ella slowly pull off her shirt. Erin loved the dichotomy that was Ella.

Everyone thought Erin was the dominant one, but Ella could give it just as well as she could take it. There were two sides to Ella: the peasant and the warrior. The peasant was a gentle, loving, compassionate, selfless woman and then there was the warrior. The pitch is where Ella let the warrior in her take over. On the pitch Ella was confident, determined and relentless in her attacks, fueled by her unwavering passion for the game. Nothing would stand between the warrior and what she wanted; she loved the 1-v-1. 

Erin took pride in the fact that she was the only one who got to see these to sides of Ella meet. When Ella’s loving and gentle nature collided with her relentless passion it proved to be a potent combination. A mixture that Erin should have seen coming, but wasn’t at all prepared for and definitely hadn’t see coming the first couple of times their relationship turned physical. With time Erin had come to expect this from Ella, but it never ceased to amaze her. She loved it and couldn’t get enough. 

Erin was drug out of her thoughts when Ella unclasped her braw and allowed it to fall from her chest to the floor. Erin was quick to sit up on the end of the bed and pull Ella down on top of her. 

Ella straddled her, resting a knee on either side of her legs, as she brought her fingers up to tangle in Erin’s hair. Just as Erin leaned up closing the last inch between them Ella leaned back, just out of reach and bit down on her bottom lip.

For a split second Erin’s brow furrowed, unsure of what Ella wanted. 

Ella showed her exactly what she wanted as she tightened her grip on Erin’s hair, pulling back her head, and rolled her hips forward grinding down hard onto Erin. Just as a gasp escaped Erin’s lips Ella enveloped her lips with her own, literally taking her breath away. 

Erin grasped onto Ella’s back. Her fingers pressed into Ella’s skin, sure to leave bruises, but she didn’t care. She couldn’t control herself with the relentless pace Ella was setting. 

Ella wasn’t complaining either Erin’s inherent strength was nothing but a turn-on. Besides Ella loved it when she could get Erin this far gone just by kissing her and working her hands over her body. 

Ella’s fingers were still tangled in Erin’s hair, pulling her head this way and that, very much in control of their making-out. 

Erin was far too bothered to take this any longer; she ached to feel the weight of Ella’s body pressed against hers. It was Erin’s turn to take charge and she knew just how to distract Ella. Her hands drifted down Ella’s back causing a shiver to run down her spine. Just as her fingertips slipped under the waistband of Ella’s underwear Ella smirked and pulled back. Both of their chests were heaving from their extensive lip contact. Erin stilled her hands and met Ella’s eyes with her own. “What?” Erin’s response came out more as a growl rather than a question, as her patience was wearing thin with Ella’s sporadic interruptions. 

Ella released her grip on Erin’s hair and brought her hands down to rest atop her shoulders. “What did you want to talk about.” Ella couldn’t help the smirk that had spread across her lips by the end of her question. 

“Seriously?” Erin was shocked that Ella was talk right now as she was struggling to even think. 

Erin’s bemused expression was nothing short of amusing to Ella. But still, Ella rested back on Erin’s thighs and raised her brow waiting for a response. 

“Never mind.” Erin brought her hands up around the sides of Ella’s neck to pull her back in for another kiss. 

Ella resisted, gasping Erin’s wrists in her hands to pull them down. 

Erin’s brow furrowed further unsure of where Ella was going with this. 

Another grin spread across Ella’s face. “You didn’t think I’d make it that easy for you did you?” Ella pecked Erin’s lips and hopped up off her lap. She couldn’t help but giggle at Erin’s slightly parted lips and widened eyes. 

“You wouldn’t dare.” 

Ella bent down to pick up her shirt. “You know, for once you’re right. Erin, we do need to talk.” 

Erin was still too dumbfounded to move as Ella slipped her shirt back on over her head, not bothering with her bra. 

“I’m going to heat up our dinner, I’ll meet you back in the kitchen when you’re ready to talk.” Ella slowly retreated backward toward the door waiting for Erin’s imminent protest. 

But Erin was beyond words. A grin spread across Erin’s face as she jumped up and ran towards Ella. 

Ella had reached the door and took off running down the hall laughing as Erin chased her. She knew Erin was faster than her, but then again she wasn’t really trying to escape. Ella barely made it to the kitchen before those all too familiar strong arms pulling at her waist.

Erin effectively wrapped her arms around Ella’s waist, pulling her back against the warm skin of her bare chest, as she had yet to collect her shirt from the kitchen floor. 

Ella’s laughing subsided as she turned around in Erin’s arms and gently rested her hands on Erin’s chest. Both Ella and Erin come to the harsh realization that not too long ago they were in this very same position. Everything was about to change; everything had changed, because tomorrow was no longer guaranteed. Erin was leaving and soon Ella would be stand along, left only to dream of the day these arms would be around her again. 

Ella could still hear her and see her, but not touch her. Nothing could replace the strong and surprisingly gentle caressing nature of Erin’s touch. Not to mention her scent, that intoxicating scent that made her heart flutter when Erin was near. Causing her thoughts to go fuzzy with the possibilities of what Erin could do with her hands and those lips. No, nothing could replace those.

There was much left for each of them to say and there was much that needed to be discussed. But as they stood there staring deep into each other’s eyes, in that moment, nothing else mattered. All Erin cared about was that at the end of the day she could call Ella hers. Ella felt much the same; all she wanted was Erin. 

Ella brought her arms up to rest around Erin’s neck as she laid her head against her chest.   
Erin buried her nose in Ella’s hair, breathing her in deeply and let out a long and content sigh. She kissed her temple and closed her eyes. They stood there neither one wanting to budge, too afraid to loose contact with the other. It left too good to let go.


	4. Lucky Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally, I am very against fowl language. However, in this instance a bomb had to be dropped.

The rest of the night carried on much as it normally would, they ate dinner, laughed and simply enjoyed each other’s company. Neither one really wanted to talk about their current situation, but it still lingered in the back of their minds. 

Erin finished washing her face and returned to the bedroom, crawling under the sheets on the nearside of the bed and settled in for the night waiting for her girl to come join her. Ella was still brushing her teeth and Erin was beginning to wonder what was taking so long. “Baby, are you coming to bed?” Erin stared at the ceiling waiting for a response as she head the sink faucet being turned off. “Babe?” Erin sat up in the bed about to repeat her question when she didn’t hear a response. 

Ella appeared in the doorway obviously lost in thought. 

“El? What’s wrong?” Erin wasn’t sure she wanted to know the answer to that question. She was already emotionally drained from the evening’s prior events, but Ella wasn’t moving. Erin had to say something, to snap her out of her trance. 

“Why wasn’t the trade announced?” Ella’s eyes rose to meet Erin’s. 

Oh shoot! Erin tried her best to wipe the instant surprise that flashed across her face just as fast as it had appeared. She just hoped Ella hadn’t noticed. “Oh, um…I don’t know. I think the decision was made so late in the day that they were just going to wait until tomorrow to do a press release.”

Ella hadn’t missed Erin’s “subtle” expression change. There was nothing subtle about Erin, especially her facial expressions. “Since when is it ever too late for a press release?” Ella had been doing the math in her head, the Dash was allowed to two U.S. allocated players, one Canadian allocated player and one Mexican allocated player. That dwindled the list down to a very short list of players.

Erin didn’t respond she just lay back down, turned away from Ella and patted the sheets next to her. “Don’t worry about it El, just come to bed.”

Ella crossed her arms as she moved across the room, coming to stand over Erin. Erin could feel her eyes searing into the back of her head. “You are a terrible liar. What are you hiding?”

Erin groaned and reluctantly turned over. “First come to bed and then I’ll tell you.”

“Fine.” Ella climbed onto the bed.

Erin was pleasantly surprise though when Ella didn’t cross to her usual side. Instead, Ella came to rest atop Erin’s lap. Erin suddenly wasn’t as tired anymore and perked up at Ella’s seat of choice. She slightly rose up and rested on her elbows, trying hard to hold back the grin that was threatening to spread across her face. 

“Don’t get an ideas.” Ella knew what Erin was thinking and that’s not what she had in mind.

Erin’s threatening grin retreated and she tried her pest puppy-dog face as she pouted, pushing out her bottom lip.

“Not going to work.” Ella dramatically emphasized each word as she crossed her arms across her chest once again. “Spill. Why wasn’t the trade announced?”

Erin groaned even louder and she let her arms give out and flopped back onto the bed. If Erin hadn’t brought her hands up to cover face she would have seen Ella’s failed attempt to keep a grin off her face.

Ella loved to torture Erin. Teasing came easy to Erin and Ella was an easy target, so whenever she had the chance to torture Erin so relished in it. 

With a heavy sigh Erin conceded, “The announcement isn’t being made until tomorrow evening. I’m not sure on the exact time.”

“And why?” Ella was not at all satisfied

“They’re waiting because it’s a straight player-for-player trade and…” Erin couldn’t stand to finish the sentence. She knew Ella was going to freak.

Ella leaned in. “And! Oh my gosh Erin, spit it out!” Ella was done playing this game of cat and mouse. 

“And she’s Canadian.” Erin peered out from behind her eyes bracing herself for Ella’s outburst.

Ella’s brow furrowed as she went through her previously complied mental list, but couldn’t figure out which Canadian Erin would be afraid to tell her about. It couldn’t be Carm, Erin would be jealous not afraid to tell me if it were her. I love Canadians, obviously. Heck, everyone says, I’m practically Canadian already. Ella couldn’t make the connection so she looked down and met Erin’s eyes. Oh shit!

“And there it is.” Erin knew Ella had made the connection.

“There’s no way my luck is that bad.” Ella was too shocked to even move, praying her revelation was false. 

Erin was surprised by Ella’s response. She expected her to scream a slew of profanities or maybe even throw something across the room. Ella had never done it before, but Erin had experienced it firsthand, it had been known to happen. She was just lucky to be a keeper and her agility actually came in handy off the pitch. 

Ella still hadn’t move or made a sound. She just stared down at Erin eyes wide and lips parted. Her chest started to rise and fall at a steadily increasing rate as the emotions inside of her threatened to escape at any moment. “Tell me it not…” Ella couldn’t even finish the sentence as she shook her head back and forth. 

Erin cautiously sat up. “Baby…” Erin swallowed, trying to coat her suddenly dry throat. 

“Uh-uh.” Ella was about to loose it. 

Erin gingerly brought her hands to rest at either side of Ella’s arms, scared to actually make contact out of her of setting her off. “It’s Tanc-“

“NO FUCKING WAY!”


	5. Forever and Always

“No!” Ella immediately leaned back to roll off of Erin with all intentions of running out of the room, but Erin’s keeper reflexes were too sharp.

Erin had braced herself for this with her hands waiting idly by Ella’s arms ready to reel Ella back in when she lost it. Erin reacted instinctively, clamping her hand down on Ella’s arms, pulling her in against her chest, wrapping her arms around her body and locking her arms together as she grasping her hands onto either wrist.

Ella tried to resist and despite the impressive size of her arms Erin could still out muscle her, especially when she saw it coming. “Erin let me go!” She gasped as her breath had become labored. Her heart raced and a strange tightness spread across her chest.

Erin ignored her protest, as Ella was hyperventilating. She exaggerated her breathing in an attempt to calm Ella down. She knew trying to arguer with her was pointless when she got like this. Ella was in survival mode, her first instincts were to run or lash out. Erin had effectively squandered those so Ella’s pent-up energy to had no escape. Again, Erin took a long, deep breath in and out. Sooner or later Ella would follow suit and match her breathing.

Erin felt tears soak through her shirt as Ella’s face was pressing into her shoulder. It took everything for Erin not to start crying herself. Ella was the emotional one, but Erin’s feelings ran deep and none were deeper than her feelings for Ella. Their hearts were linked what Ella felt Erin felt and vice verse. Nothing was harder or more painful for her to endure than to watching Ella cry. She couldn’t stand to see her in pain.

Ella’s mind was racing even faster than her lungs were gasping for gasping for air. T-Tanc. No. I can’t. I can’t see her everyday. Train with her. Live near her. Play alongside her. I can’t. First Erin and now Tanc! There’s no way. I can’t do it. Not without Erin. 

Erin knew Ella wasn’t crying just over Tanc. She was crying over her. She had reached her breaking point. It was all too much. Erin was moving to Houston forcing a thousand miles between them. She wasn’t going to wake up and fall asleep in her arms each night anymore. 

The ringing in her ears was subsiding as her breathing was instinctively matching the rhythm of the body beneath and she could faintly hear her favorite voice. 

“Ella… Shhh… It’s okay… Baby… Calm down… It’s okay.” Erin could feel Ella’s body relaxing. She tentatively loosed her grip and gently ran her hands up and down Ella’s back at a slow, soothing pace. 

Ella had worn herself out, lightheaded from the lack of carbon dioxide her bloodstream. The flight in her was gone and all she could do was crumble in Erin’s arms.

Erin felt her body slumped over and leaning into her. She laid back and brought Ella down with her. 

Ella turned head to burry her face into Erin’s neck. They stayed silent for a long while until Ella finally broke the silence. “I’ll kill her.”

Erin’s brow flew up and eyes widened as her hands stilled on Ella’s back. She burst out laughing. God, I love you. Erin lost it. Ella never ceased to amaze her. She was not expecting that response and she could feel her halfheartedly laughing against her chest. “Babe you’re not going to kill her.”

“Well, I could.”

“I know, but you won’t.” 

Ella raised her head up just enough to rest her chin on Erin’s chest. “But I could.” 

“I know baby. We’ll figure something out. Who knows maybe you’ll be left off the protected list.” Erin immediately grimaced and regretted those words. 

Ella’s eyes widened. “What?” 

“I mean would that be so bad?” Erin had thought through every possibility before she agreed to go with the Dash. It wasn’t much of a choice, but still she had thought about everyway to get Ella to Houston. She could see the wheels in Ella’s head turning. “You could get drafted by the Dash. Then we’d be together again.”

The thought hadn’t crossed her mind, because it never occurred to her. It wasn’t even a possibility. I’ve been with the Red Stars since the beginning, though it all. I’m their “poster child” the face of the team. They’d never leave me off the protected list. It didn’t make any since. Leave Chicago? Leave home? “Uh-huh, sure. You and I know that’ll never happen.” Ella could feel Erin’s chest deflate beneath her. “Erin, they’d never leave me off the list.”

“I know it was just a thought.” Erin brought her hand up to run her fingers through Ella’s hair. “Don’t worry about it babe. It’s late how about we get some sleep? We can talk about this in the morning.”

Ella nodded her and nuzzled further into Erin’s neck. 

“Babe, are you at least going to get under the covers?”

Ella just shook her head and let out a content sigh. She was too exhausted to move and besides Erin was comfy and she had no intention of moving, she would stay like this forever if she could. Listening to Erin’s strong and steady heartbeat, her body rising and falling with the movement of her, and wrapped safely and securely in her arms. There was nothing better. 

Erin let out a small laugh. “Ella you’re going to get cold.” Erin lifted up the blankets next to her and she could feel Ella’s lashes flutter against her neck as she opened her eyes. 

She hadn’t thought of that. Erin liked her room freakishly cold when she slept and most nights Ella had to cuddle up as close to her as she possibly could just to stay warm. Ella hated the cold, but she never complained, because it conveniently forced them closer together. Ella always suspected that Erin was never quite as hot as she always claimed to be, she just used it as an excuse to get Ella closer to her. Then again, Erin did have her moments. If she stayed in one place for too long you could literally feel the heat radiating off of her. 

Erin was right. Ella groaned as she moved, but quickly slid under the covers and curled up next to Erin, wrapping her arm and leg across her body. 

“I suggested you got under the blankets. I didn’t ask you to get off.” 

Ella perked up and met Erin’s eyes. “And there it is.” It was Erin’s favorite phrase and she used it all the time. Ella used it against Erin just to tease her and for the priceless reactions Erin would give her in response. But they both knew she secretly loved it when Ella said it. 

Ella grinned down at her as she stretched her body across Erin’s and nuzzled back into her previous position atop her chest. 

A gentle smile rested on Erin’s face, wrapping her arms back around Ella’s body, gently squeezing her and leaving her hands to rest on her back. The evening’s events were replaying through Erin’s mind. She didn’t know what they were going to do, but Erin knew something was going to workout, it always did. “El…”

“Uh-huh.” 

“I love you.”

Ella lifter her head, leaning her elbows on either side of Erin’s head to look into her eyes. She mindlessly ran her finger through her hair, twirling a strand her and there around her finger. Neither of their eyes closed as Ella slowly leaned down to peck her lips, once, twice, three times. They were soft kisses, each one a little longer than the last. The smile in her eyes made Ella’s heart melt. She couldn’t help herself. “Close your eyes.” 

Erin stared back at her for a long moment, taking in the same love that emanated from Ella’s eyes. Content she finally closed her eyes and exhaled into relaxation, leaving herself completely vulnerable to Ella.

Ella lightly traced Erin’s lips with the tips of her fingers. This wasn’t about lust it was about love and Ella wanted Erin to feel it. Her fingers continued to trace the feature of her face, as she had done countless times before. Whenever Ella couldn’t sleep or she was trying to relax Erin in her arms she would run her fingertips along the contours of her face, but this time her lips followed. 

Beginning at her forehead she pressed her lips, coming down to each of her temples, and atop both her eyelids. Erin’s lips had parted ever so slightly and Ella couldn’t help but smile at her expression. 

Ella slowly leaned in and gently kissed Erin’s lip, softly moving her lips across hers. Erin followed her agonizingly slow pace and savored every caress of her lips. Ella every so slightly turned her head to deepen the kiss, continuing her soft and slow place, but each kiss began to linger, until they were strung together one after another. Ella was putting everything her had into these kisses deepening the kiss with time she opened her mouth. 

Ella’s mind was swimming feeling all the love Ella was giving her and giving everything she could back. She curled her fingers up under the hem of Ella’s shirt and gently lifted of up to her chest. The cool air was refreshing to Ella’s skin with Erin’s hot body lying beneath her. Erin slowly and mindlessly drew patterns along her back with just the tips of her fingers. 

Neither of them was letting up, nor to they push further. But that didn’t either of them from letting out some moans as each was lost getting lost in the others lips, Ella’s fingers running through Erin’s hair and Erin’s hand running across her back. They continued to kiss until exhausted started to win out. Neither of them wanted to stop but Erin knew she had to bring this too an end. Otherwise, they were never going to get to sleep and after the night they had and everything that would need to be dealt with tomorrow they desperately needed sleep. 

Erin waited for her moment ever so slightly increasing the presser of her fingers running across Ella’s back. She crossed her arms, lightly running her fingers up and down Ella’s sides still only allow her fingertips to touch her skin. 

Ella’s soft moans were becoming increasingly frequent and she didn’t know how much more of this she could take. 

Erin felt the moment come, she drew Ella in and gave her the deepest kiss yet, holding it out was long as could until both their lungs were burning in needing of air. Erin opened her eyes as she released Ella’s lips, she didn’t want to miss this. Just as Ella was about to take a breath Erin dug her nails into the skin of Ella’s sides and raking her nails across her bare back as she uncrossed her arms. 

Ella’s eyes flew open; her back arch and body went rigid as the purest, unrestrained moan ripped through her body. Ella’s body went limp as she collapsed atop Erin as she fought to catch her breath. Ella didn’t have to look at her, she could feel Erin’s beaming smile, but she didn’t care that was amazing. 

She couldn’t think of a time when Ella looked more beautiful. Ella was so lost in the moment she had no idea how wound up she actually was and Erin’s actions came out of nowhere. It was completely unexpected and Erin knew she’d never forget that moment, the purest look of pleasure she’d ever seen on Ella’s face. “And there it is.”

Ella smirked and turned her face inward to leave three long kisses against Erin’s neck.

Erin closed her eyes and savored every moment, knowing her memories would never truly be able to give these kisses justice. 

Ella didn’t have to say it, Erin felt it, she already knew. But Ella said it anyways. “I love you.” 

“Forever and always.” 

With her face nestled back into the crook of Erin neck. They both drifted off into a comfortable and content sleep.


End file.
